kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Familiar Faces
Characters: Main Aros-a young man resembling a young 15 year old sora but with black and blonde hair, his weapon is the kingdom key. Dewey Duck-a young magician in trainning that is searching for his uncle donald duck, his weapon is the dream staff. Max Goof-a young royal knight in trainning that is searching for his father goofy goof, his weapon is the dream shield. Iriak-a evil young woman resembling a young 14 year old kairi but with yellow eyes, her weapon is the cross between the kingdom key and the soul eater called "The kingdom eater" Ukir-a young man resembling a young 16 year old riku wearing a white organization XIII hood, his weapon is the way to the dawn. Timelesses-evil creatures that are old as time itself that are under the command of iriak, their symbol resembles an hourglass. ~Endlesses-the most common form that resemble a purple coloured cross between a pureblood heartless shadow and a nobody dusk. ~Infinities-the soldier type that resemble a purple coloured unversed grunt. ~-the brute type of the timelesses. ~-the dancer type ~-the dragoon type ~-the samurai type ~-the ninja type Gameplay: Familiar Shift System-gives you the ability to use the powers of your formers (namely sora,roxas,ventus,riku,axel,terra,kairi,xion and aqua's fighting styles and ablities) and then shift them to another of your formers (namely you pick one former and then shift to another former). Worlds: Nightlight town Fun and fancy free-The Giant's Beanstalk Atlantis the lost empire The emperor's new groove The rescuers Pocahontas The great mouse detective Agrabah Olympus colisium Wonderland Beast's castle World of lost time Music: Opening Theme: hikari/simple and clean planitb remix Boss Theme-"Cat And Mouse"-as the name says sounds like a cat chasing a mouse madly across everywhere. Final Boss Theme-"Valde Nocens"-a mixture of the first part of darkness of the unknown, then guardando nel buio until finally the last part of darkness of the unknown. Story: Tagline: "A Face That's So.....Familiar....." Opening: the video starts off with aros, iriak and ukir sitting together on the paopu tree then ontop the twilight town clock tower until finally on one of the land of departure's walls until suddenly aros closes his eyes and falls from the wall down below in the land of departure's lands only for the scenery to change and then the entire scene itself changes as dewey and max walk in front of aros talking about something only for aros to turn around and see ukir in his hood raise his hand out to aros only for the scene to go into aros's eyes and then do we see him, dewey and max fight the timeless with their respective weapons and ablities across the worlds covered in blankess as aros gets separated from them and then meets iriak who turns around summons her weapon and then clashes with aros and his weapon as they both charge at one another with iriak's turning gold until finally the scene goes into her eyes and we continue from aros falling from the land of departure's wall only to flip and land on a station of awakening with the 15 year old sora on it as aros looks into the sky seeing doves flying. This is the story of a young man resembling a 15 year old sora but with black coloured hair named "Aros" who has the power of the keyblade, who comes from the small town of "Nightlight" and who travels from world to world using a kingdom key based keyblade glider whilst wearing ventus's armor, helping others with their day to day daily life problems with no need for a reward only on the location of a young woman resembling a 14 year old kairi but with yellow coloured eyes named "Iriak" who attacks others with evil, purple coloured monsters called "Timelesses" which as their name implies means they are timeless obiviously with the help of a young magician named "Dewey Duck" and a young knight named "Max Goof" both of whom are still in training with their respective skills and are currently lost, looking for both their uncle and father as well as an unknown other who is a friend of theirs, while the three themseleves are also being looked for by a young mysterious man in a white coloured organization XIII hood, resembling a 16 year old riku named "Ukir". Nightlight town-while enjoying an every day normal daily life with his foster family and friends did young aros visit an old factory in town that was said to be home of the town's "White Wonder" and wanting to see if it was true or not did aros visit the abandoned factory and it is there whilst looking around did aros see something purple on the floor and when he went to see what it was did it appeared to him like a purple coloured monster to his eyes that had attacked him and forced him back, forcing aros to pick up a steel bar he saw lying on the ground and then hit the creature with it only to no avail but just when he started to lose all hope did aros's steel bar change in a keyblade which he had not ever seen before in his entire life but nevertheless did he decide to use it as a sword to beat the monster with which he does of course and after defeating the monster does he deem it to have been the white wonder everyone was talking about but that they got the colour wrong as he decides to leave while someone from within the shadows look on and questions if he is "the one"? as aros leaves concerned with the weapon he had just now gained. Fun and fancy free-while travelling in space onboard their ship called "The S.S Gummi Ship X" do aros, dewey and max land on a world called "The Giant's Beanstalk" where here they meet parallel world versions of both dewey's uncle and max's father as well as the king they mentionied that their uncle and father are best friends with trying to rescue a magical half human/half singing harp that was kipnapped by an evil giant that is causing problems for the world below the beanstalk with the harp's help and so aros and the others decide to help these parallel world versions of the people they know rescue the harp and defeat the giant that itself is secretlly beig aidded by the timelesses which makes aros wonder is iriak on this world? Pocahontas-aros and the others get separated from one another upon acidentally crashing as aros wonders where he is only to be capture by native americans and is taken to their village as dewey and max are also captured by englishmen on the opisite side of the world with aros at the native american village tied up and is currently being judged by its chief only for the chief to spare him after his daughter pocahontas looked into aros's eyes and had judged his heart instead by explaining that he was different to the others and that they should at least give him fair tests of the heart to see if he is truly worthy which aros accepts without complaining and begins his tests. Olympus colisium-while travelling the underworld our heroes acidentally end up in do they meet a young man with a tail around 16 named "Zidane Tribal" who seems to have "lost his way" and is currently trying to find his way back to his own world, back to his "princess" and while both dewey and max scoff at him being with a princess from his world does aros believe him and decides to help him escape from some "wierd blue/red fiery hair looking dude" and his "three headed fido" that summoned him to the underworld for a "unknown purpose" with dewey and max seeing no way around to changing aros's mind since they are just a little mistrustful of helping someone they just met decide to help as well after a sighing but then decide to be happy as everyone now tries to leave the underworld by working together. World of lost time-after a long and hard journey do aros and the others finally arrive at the home of the timelesses known as the world of lost time and finally meet ukir who reveals his face to them which aros seems to reconize from somewhere and that ukir reveals to them the true history of the timelesses to them.....he reveals that the timelesses are actually the lost time that people had spent as themseleves and had wasted on things and that because of iriak's existance have most of the timelesses have finally merged with one another to form a world completely made of themseleves and so in otherwords a world of lost time itself and that unless iriak is defeated will this world continue to exist and slowly destroy the balance of time itself andso do aros and the others decide to team up with ukir to confront iriak as they enter the deepest, darkest places the world had to offer to them as they finally managed to reach iriak's chambers and there do they see she now has darker skin then she did before and that her kingdom eater has grown twice as large then it was before as she reveals her true goals to them.....she intends to destroy the balance of time by further speeding up the world of lost time's progress and then go back in time to save master xehanort from making "his biggest mistake ever" and then bring him from his past to her present and future so he will then continue his plans for kingdom hearts now that sora and his friends have "vanished into thin air" and so before allowing iriak to continue with her plans of reviving master xehanort do aros and the others battle her four times, 1st form-original form 2nd form-covered in keyblade armour based of aqua's 3rd form-covered in keyblade armour and riding a keyblade glider based of aqua's and master xehanort's final form-now resembling a 15 year old kairi but with black and bright blonde hair as well as blue eyes. finally, after having defeated iriak does she yield and fall to the ground as just as she starts to die while aros craddles her in his arms having managed to do so before she just nearly fell down did kingdom hearts appear and it automatically opened itself and had spend its light on iriak, making her feel at peace as she now reveals to aros just before she dies was that she was born from the lost time that she was as kairi and that aros was born from the lost time that he was as sora just as much as ukir was born from the lost time that he was as riku and that despite them not being their orginials do they still feel the same feelings and emotions that the orginals did and that she feels a strong friendship with both aros and ukir while feeling a strong relationship with aros as aros then starts to feel the same way and that he realises that secretly that was the reason he went out to search for iriak after meeting her for the first time back in nightlight town and now having passed on these feelings and emotions does iriak die peacefully and then it is at that point after having seen the death of iriak did kingdom hearts decide to not give up her lost time but rather fusing it to aros so that he can now no longer grive iriak's death and know that she lives on inside him as he now gains the synch blade ability and the kingdom key d and by using both the two kingdom keys did aros seal the door to darkness as the light from beyond it swallows him,dewey,max and ukir up. P.S Sorry about the bad grammer but it's how i write and sorry if the story isn't that good but i hope when i work on it a little more it might intrigue others :] Category:Stories